The Incredibly Fun Christmas
by Sierra Jones
Summary: a stupid, yet kind of cute story of friendship at Christmas time.


The Incredibly Fun Christmas

**The Incredibly Fun Christmas**

"**Why do I always let you talk me into these hair brain ideas of yours?" asked Kate**

"**Because you're my best friend silly!" replied Penny**

"**Ok, so what will it get us, besides a cold" asked Kate**

"**It will be incredibly fun! You wait and see!" insisted Penny. **

"**Last time you said something would be incredibly fun, was about 10 or 11 mouths ago at the Westville Horse Show, and if I recall right, your horse got loose and we couldn't find her for two days!" reminisced Kate. **

"**That was an accident, and you know it!" insisted Penny. **

"**Uh huh, and Something bad will happen just like all the other times you said things would be incredibly fun" said Kate. **

"**Fine then, if you don't want to have a sleep over in the horse stable on Christmas Eve you don't have to" said Penny. **

"**It will be freezing!" screamed Kate. **

"**Quite shouting! You're freighting Dancer" said Penny.**

"**Well maybe we should stop having, so called, sitting on the horse, one in each stall conversations" suggested Kate. **

"**If that's what you want" said Penny.**

"**I didn't say that! You're the one complaining!" replied Kate. **

"**Ok, let's stop arguing, it gets us nowhere" said Penny. **

"**Alright, let's get back on the decorating, so we have lights around your whole barn and around each stall, all we have to do now is wreaths" said Kate.**

"**Yeah, with pine cones, red bows and horse shoes, on them, that sure will look cute" said Penny. **

"**Your Mom's borders have been talking about the lights, I think they like them" said Kate. **

"**That's good, because I won't take them down!" declared Penny. **

"**Did I ever tell you how lucky you are to have a huge boarding stable and a Mom who gives riding lessons" said Kate.**

"**Yeah, about a hundred times! You should be happy you get to board your horse, half price!" said Penny. **

"**That reminds me, are we just going to do, sit on the horse stall conversions all day or are we going for that trail ride?" asked Kate. **

"**Trail ride! Saddle up!" replied Penny. **

**After Penny and Kate went one there long trail ride, they put their horses in pasture and went to work on wreaths. **

"**Did you see how well Flashy, did at the canter" said Kate as she and penny sat outside the barn in the driveway.**

"**Quite rubbing it in!" said Penny "I know Dancer isn't keeping pace like she usually dose, I asked Mom to take a look at her, but she hasn't had time." **

"**Your horse is just getting old, Face it!" said Kate. **

"**My horse is just one year older than you horse and your horse is only six!" insisted Penny as she put another pinecone on. **

"**I'm just joking!" said Kate "take a look at how my wreath is coming along." **

"**Yeah that's nice, I think it needs one more horseshoe" said Penny.**

"**I think your right, did I tell you that you, your Mom and Dad are supposed to come to a Christmas diner on Christmas Eve, that my Mom is putting together?" asked Kate.**

"**No you didn't, that's tomorrow" said Penny "You know what that means!"**

"**No! No! No! I'm not going to freeze out in your stable on Christmas!" said Kate. **

"**You don't have any fun in you!" said Penny. **

"**I won't have anything but frozen insides in me if I sleep outside in the winter!" said Kate. **

"**Fine I won't give you anything, but Cole for Christmas then" said Penny. **

"**Well at least I could put it in a oven and have heat!" declared Kate. **

"**I'm done my wreath!" shouted Penny, while getting up. **

"**So 'am I!" shouted Kate as she to stood. **

"**Ok, let's put them up!" shouted Penny. **

"**Ok!" shouted Kate**

"**Alright, let's stop arguing, it gets us nowhere" said Penny as she had said countless times during there friendship. **

**After the girls hung there wreaths, they went in the stable. **

"**I'll put the hay out for Dancer and Flashy" declared Penny.**

"**I'll get the grain" replied Kate, heading for the grain room. **

"**Um… go easy on the grain for Dancer, she's getting heavy" said Penny. **

"**Yeah, I noticed that" said Kate. **

**The next evening at Kate's house during diner, Penny pushed a secret subject. **

"**Did you get your sleeping bag out" asked Penny in a whisper, as she ate some mashed potatoes. **

"**No, and I'm not going to" whispered Kate with a smirk. **

"**But I thought we had everything worked out" whispered Penny.**

"**Everything is worked out, we'll stay inside like normal people!" whispered Kate.**

"**I'll take that smirk of you face!" said Penny in a little bit louder whisper, as she shoveled up a heaping spoon full of mash potato's, and from under the table flicked it on Kate. **

"**That's it!" said Kate, as she with her hands picked up a peace of ham and rubbed it on Penny's arm. **

**Penny then took a handful of peas and down the back of Kate's dress they went. This called for cranberries splattered on the back of Penny's head. **

**So far no one had noticed Penny and Kate's little disagreement, since both girls kept things very quite. But they did wait to get up from the table till everyone already went to the sitting room. Then a quick dash up stares to Kate's room, before anyone saw them. **

"**Why do I always let you talk me into these hair brain ideas of yours?" asked Kate**

"**Because you're my best friend silly!" replied Penny**

"**Ok, so what will it get us, besides a cold" asked Kate**

"**This will be incredibly fun! Have you ever spent Christmas outside with your horse?" asked Penny, as they unrolled there sleeping bags, in the stable aisle. **

"**I can't say I have, but I know I won't again!" said Kate "You know I'll never forgive you for the peas down the dress!" **

"**Same here about the cranberries in the hair!" screeched Penny. "Ok, let's stop arguing, it gets us nowhere." **

"**Let's exchange gifts!" suggested Kate.**

"**Not a bad idea" agreed Penny, as she and Kate took some items out of there knapsacks and plopped down on there sleeping bags. **

"**To you, Merry Christmas, Kate!" said Penny, handing a package to Kate.**

"**And Merry Christmas to you to, Kate" said Penny, also handing out a package.**

"**Oh, oh, this is just what I wanted! Thanks so much Kate!" Penny said excitedly, holding a fancy show bridle. **

"**I can't get mine open, too much type!" said Kate, battling with the package. **

"**Here let me help" replied Penny, as she tried ripping the paper. "Eh, I won't use this plastic like paper next year."**

"**Are there any scissors in the stable?" asked Kate.**

"**Um, I don't know" said Penny as they both got up. **

"**I know we'll use Flashy's hoof pick" said Kate, making a run to get it" **

"**Ok, I'll hold the package still and you rip it" said Penny, as they tried the new idea. **

"**Oh, my, gosh, totally worth the job of unwrapping! Thank you so much! I'll let you barrow one on our next show! Said Kate as she stared at her new four peace set of neon colored saddle pads. **

"**Big hug!" said Penny, as she gave Kate a hug.**

"**We're friends again, right" said Kate. **

"**You bet" agreed Penny. **

"**Let's go show all the horses in the barn out new Christmas gifts!" said Kate. **

"**Even the boarder's horses? They might get jealous!" said Penny with a laugh. **

**After showing off the new gifts to every horse in the stable, Kate and Penny decided to get some sleep.**

**The next morning came soon, for it always dose if you know anything about sleeping in odd places outside. **

"**Merry Christmas…" said Penny from in her sleeping bag.**

"**Yep, s-s-same to you" shivered Kate. **

"**You know we can't stay in here forever" replied Penny.**

"**I guess your right, I wish I stayed inside on Christmas like normal people" said Kate. **

"**Let's go ahead and grain and hay the horses, ok" said Penny. **

**Kate sat up and raped her sleeping bag around herself and headed for the grain room.**

"**Not a bad idea" said Penny as she did the same then went to get the hay.**

**The girls went down the long line of stalls on both sides of the aisle, they where all done, but the last stall, Dancer's. **

"**Hay girl, merry Christmas………KATE!!" screamed Penny franticly.**

"**What on earth is wrong I……… oh it's snowing, wow, that's nice, you know white Christmas and all" said Kate.**

"**Kate! No, look down, in Dancer's stall!" said Penny. **

"**Oh, My Gosh!!... Hey, why didn't you tell me Dancer was pregnant" said Kate. **

"**I didn't know! I guess last year when she got loose" said Penny. **

"**Isn't it too cute!" said Kate. **

"**It's more that too cute, it's adorable! White as snow!" said Penny. **

"**I'm so glad, we decided to sleep outside in the stable this Christmas aren't you" asked Kate. **

"**If I remember correctly, you said, that ever time that I said, that something would be incredible fun, it became a disaster" reminisced Penny. **

"**Ok, so every time but this once, after all your luck was bound to change" said Kate. **

"**What do you mean, I have great idea's, and all the time!" said Penny. **

"**Oh, my gosh you just gave me a grate idea for a name" said Kate "Snow Flake, because it was born at the start of snow" **

"**I don't know how you got that from our conversation, but it a good name" agreed Penny "But its real name will be, The incredibility Fun Snow Flake!" **

"**Perfect!" declared Kate. **

**Just then Penny's Mom came in the barn.**

"**Mom, you won't believe this! I found a foal" yelled Penny. **

"**You found the foal, but I named the foal!" yelled Kate. **

"**Finding it is more important that naming it, and besides I named it haft way!" Penny yelled back.**

"**What do you mean, I gave the real part to the name!" shouted Kate.**

"**Ok, let's stop arguing, it gets us nowhere" said Penny. **

"**Alright, but we will share The incredibility Fun Snow Flake!" said Kate**

"**Of coarse we will, friends again right" said Penny.**

"**You bet!" agreed Kate. **

**The End**


End file.
